Technical Field
The invention is related to a data protecting method, and more particularly, to a data protecting method and a memory storage apparatus and a memory control circuit unit using the same.
Description of Related Art
The rapid growth in the popularity of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players in recent years has brought about the escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) has several characteristics such as non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small size and non-mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is the most suitable memory module to be adopted in a portable multimedia device mentioned above. When a procedure which requires long executing time is performed by the rewritable non-volatile memory module and a data from the host system is received by the memory controller at the same time, the data may be stored in the buffer of the memory controller temporarily to waiting for handling. Later, after the procedure is finished, the data stored in the buffer would be handled (e.g., be transmitted to the rewritable non-volatile memory module).
However, if a power supply problem such as power failure occurs during the process of executing the procedure, because the process may not be finished yet during the supply time of backup power, the data stored in the buffer may probably be lost.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.